


Somewhere

by zollercoaster



Category: Years and Years (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster
Summary: This is how things should've been. Daniel should survive that journey back home, they should be together, they should have a good ending.





	Somewhere

「天啊，我們終於到家了。」Daniel Lyons打開門的一瞬間長呼到。離開不過兩星期不到，他卻感到恍若隔世。

Viktor跟在他後面進了門，他望望四周，熟悉的家。

這條回家的路，他們走的比誰都艱難。

左轉，兩人進了客廳，一切還是原來的模樣，窗簾還是拉上的，有些昏暗。

但兩人完全無心顧及其他，迫不及待地吻在了一起。

「Welcome home, Mr. Goraya.」Daniel捧著對方的臉，在唇舌交纏間低語。

「恭喜你終於把我這個清純正直烏克蘭小夥騙到手了，Mr. Lyons.」VIktor回吻。

「Y'got any problem？」

「No, sir.」也許是想要彌補這些日子分隔兩地的遺憾，兩人同時加深了這個吻。

「OK，我不知道你怎麼樣但我現在只想洗一個十小時的熱水澡。」Daniel終於放開他，「有興趣加入嗎？」

Viktor微笑沒說話，一隻手倒是乖乖被Daniel牽著進了浴室。

本來Daniel帶了一萬五的歐元，一個小手提箱，一個貼身斜跨包，身份證件，但最後除了Viktor，一樣也沒能帶回來。其實他們可以回來得更早，只是在橫跨海峽時發生了一些意外，Daniel差點因低溫癥溺水，還好最後有驚無險，他們得到了及時救援，在臨時救護中心接受了急救，Daniel才算完全恢復。可同船有16人最後沒能渡過海峽。

兩個人都沒有身份證件在身，沒有錢，沒有任何行李，除了Viktor貼身挎包里的最後一點現金，和Daniel家的鑰匙。

這就夠了。臨時救護站里，守在床邊的Viktor把那把銅製鑰匙捏在手裡，給剛醒來的Daniel，眼含笑意。

Daniel的手覆上他的手背，溫熱的，厚實的觸感。

兩人在浴室里洗了一個極其長的熱水澡，直到Viktor快睡過去。Daniel昏迷的那一兩天他幾乎整夜沒合眼，一路的緊繃神經與舟車勞頓，經過熱水的洗禮之後，疲憊完完全全佔據了他的身心。

但他強打著精神，乖巧地任由Daniel幫他洗頭。Daniel的手指在他頭髮間搓出細密的泡沫，但Viktor依舊不肯閉眼，在氤氳水汽里牢牢地盯著Daniel。

「困就睡吧，I've got you.」他輕輕揉搓Viktor的頭皮，仔細地避開他的耳朵。

而後者搖搖頭，只看著他不說話，眼底卻是止不住的笑意。

像只溫順的大狗。Daniel忍住想要親吻他的衝動，拿起花灑，令熱水沖刷Viktor的棕髪。

「We’re done, sleeping beauty.」Daniel關掉熱水，做完最後的步驟，準備把Viktor扶出浴室時，後者已經睏得睜不開眼睛。

Viktor一下子陷入柔軟的沙發，半夢半醒地斜靠在一邊。Daniel用毛巾胡亂地擦了擦頭髮，也坐在沙發上，把毛巾甩到左邊那人的頭上。

「Signor，呼叫家庭連線。只限聲音。」他邊說著邊打開電視。

「Shit，是Vivian Rook。」Daniel忍不住輕罵出聲。

「Danny！你看新聞了嗎！」Rosie聲線中的驚喜溢於言表，「你“最喜歡的“首相，Vivian Rook！我還真的見過她！」

「太好了，」是Edith，也許她是現在唯一一個唯恐天下不亂的人，Daniel心想，Edith繼續說，「這女人就是個噩夢，她會把政府撕成碎片的。」

「Oh, Dan,」那頭的Stephen聽起來卻不太開心，「把我切出連線吧。你走之後發生了很多事。抱歉，Celeste。」

「等等，發生什麼事了？」Daniel問他的兄長。

「我無所謂，不打擾我。你可以在這待著，干你該干的。反正你喜歡說這是你家。」Celeste聽起來不能更冷淡了…卻也讓Daniel更加沒有頭緒。

「噢，別在這裡開始…」Stephen回應。

但Muriel先開口了，「不好意思，要說是誰先開始的，那也是你，Stephen。」

「Daniel也為了Viktor離開了他丈夫，不是嗎？」Stephen激動起來，「但沒人對他發火，到我，就成世界末日了，憑什麼？」

Daniel頓了一下，終於反應過來，緊接著是哭笑不得，「不，那不一樣兄弟。」

一旁的Viktor並沒有完全入睡，聽到這裡他一把抓開毛巾，直直地看向Daniel。

Daniel一副不可置信的模樣，皺著眉頭，也望著Viktor。

Viktor直起身，然後慢悠悠開口，「不，Stephen，那確實不一樣。很明顯，你的弟弟，和我才是真愛。」

「噢Viktor！」 Rosie欣喜地叫道，「你們現在還好嗎？」

「但，等等，」很明顯，Bethany的設備才是這裡最先進的，「這裡顯示你在家，你們在英國！」

「噢天哪，你們回來了！」連Edith也壓抑不住喜悅。

「你們是怎麼做到的！」Rosie問。

「太好了，哇哦，這真是太了不起了，你們是怎麼做到的，Dan？」Stephen有同樣的問題。

「說來話長，」Daniel終於有開口的機會，「我的護照被那個法國女人騙走了，Edith，告訴Fran我謝謝她。」說到這他看向Viktor翻了個白眼，而Viktor也笑了。「我們準備花錢雇船渡海結果是艘皮筏艇，錢和行李都被人扔了，我還差點淹死掉，long story short，我們還是挺過來了，很可惜，那艘船上有16人沒有。」

「對，我也在新聞里看到了，」Muriel說，「感謝上天還好你們不是那其中之一。」

「所以現在的計劃是什麼？」Rosie問，「Viktor還是非法偷渡者嗎？」

「沒錯，」Daniel盯著電視里的新任首相，「我們可不會指望Viv Rook對外來者會友好，我想我們最好還是保持低調。」

「但那也夠了，只要我們現在都安全就好。」Daniel補充。

「那就好，有需要我們幫忙的記得開口。」

「謝了Edith，請允許我們先下線了，你們絕對想不到在生死之間走一遭是件多麼累人的事。」

「OK，愛你們，bye！」

「Bye bye」「Love ya guys」Signor終止了連線。

「好了，既然我現在醒了，」Viktor上身靠近了Daniel，「想做點有趣的事嗎？」

他狡黠地舔了舔嘴角。

「樂意至極。」Daniel身體甚至回應得更快。兩人吻在了一起。

呼吸變得粗重起來，他們互相除掉了對方的上衣。Daniel還不忘把電視關上，他可不想讓惱人的新聞打擾他們兩個來之不易的重聚。接著褲子也被毫不猶豫地撇到了地下。Viktor整個人都壓在了Daniel身上，狂亂的吻像雨點般降落。他感覺到Daniel胯下的如燒鐵般的炙熱，當然自己也毫不輸過他。他除去了身上最後的遮蔽物。Daniel也把內褲向下拉，兩根硬物就這麼撞在一起。Viktor把它們攏到一起，上下狠狠地擼動了兩把。

「oh shit，就是這樣...」喘息也被染上了情慾的色彩，Daniel挺胯，把下身往Viktor手裡送。

難耐的呻吟不經意從口中洩露，Daniel的手揉捏著Viktor緊實的臀部，不安分地在穴口邊緣遊走著。

但Viktor甚至更加主動，他一隻手伸向身後，帶領著Daniel的手指開發他的身體，經過熱水浴後的穴口潮濕而溫熱，自然地接受了外物的入侵。

而誰又比得上Daniel更了解Viktor的身體呢。心靈與肉體的雙重契合使這場性事進行得更加順暢，Viktor一隻手撐著Daniel的胸膛，另一隻手與Daniel的手指在自己的體內追逐交纏。旋轉戳刺，他對Viktor的後穴了然於心，

「...來吧，我要你進來...」Viktor連聲線都已沙啞。

Daniel也早已按捺不住，扶著Viktor的腰，把他一點點拉向自己。

他全部進去時兩人都不約而同地歎了一口氣。太久了，真的太久了，Viktor簡直快溢出淚來，生命就是為這樣的時刻而存在的，其他時候只不過是可一筆帶過的蒼白字句罷了。

「全部進去了。」Viktor湊到Daniel耳邊，「...你好大。」

[喜歡嗎，我在你體內。」Daniel用舌尖描過Viktor的耳廓，淫靡的詞語從他嘴裡說出，性感到令人血脈賁張。

「嗯...kiss me...」Viktor輕哼出聲，然後側過頭親吻Daniel。他有預感，接下來他們會做得很激烈，而在這之前，他想享受這最後的溫情。

事實也確實如此。Daniel開足十二成馬力，如同一架優秀的打樁機頂得Viktor只能承受他激烈的操弄。那蕈狀頭部在他體內進得極深，他甚至覺得後穴已經被Daniel頂出了那根陰莖的形狀。生理性淚水從他眼角劃過，他實在是爽到了極點。

Daniel舔著下唇，不遺餘力地向上頂弄，另一隻手握住了Viktor的陰莖，隨著進入他的節奏擼動。

像是永遠不知盡頭，一下，又一下，每一次進到最深後又退出來，如同坐上雲霄飛車，除了爆炸的快感，所有感官意識全都被拋到了天外。

Daniel驀然拔出，換了一個姿勢，把Viktor壓在身下，抬高他的雙腿，然後再次一下子全部沒入。正面進入的姿勢甚至更便於他發力，Viktor明顯已經爽到失神，他不由自主把手伸向下身，想要快些釋放。但Daniel擒住他不安分的手，不讓他觸碰自己。

「fuck...太快了...」Viktor感覺精關隨時失守，過多的快感堆積在一起，急需一個發洩的出口。而始作俑者並沒如他所願，Daniel絲毫沒有放慢頂弄的速度，在他體內大行撻伐，狠而精準地刺激著Viktor深處的敏感點。

Daniel也快到達快感的邊緣，他稍稍退出一點，射在了Viktor穴口淺些的位置。而他的身下人不知何時已經洩了出來，乳白色的液體零星灑在自己的小腹處。

兩人同時低喘著，汗濕的身體交疊在一起，激烈性事後的溫存總能令人更意猶未盡。

等清理完畢，回到臥室的時候，Viktor看到了那個熟悉的，散了架的床頭櫃。而致使床頭櫃無辜受難的始作俑者其實就是他本人，在一次過分火辣的性愛中他頂得Daniel不斷向後，最終差點掉下床去，但床頭櫃沒能頂守住。Daniel卻一直沒換掉它。

「你還沒換掉這個床頭櫃？」Viktor看著它，擔心下一秒真的就會散架。

Daniel整個人一下子躺到床上，看著Viktor說，「不好意思先生，我忙著輾轉世界各地把我的小男友從殘暴的恐同者手中救出來，這個藉口你滿意嗎？」

Viktor笑了，望著他沒說話。

Daniel拍拍身邊空著的床位，示意Viktor過來。

他順勢躺下，緊閉雙眼歎了口氣，「Daniel，我欠你的太多，還有Muriel，Edith，Rosie，你們Lyons一家...我不知道，我不知道我是否值得你這樣做...」

他還沒說完，Daniel就側過身捧起他的臉，想要阻止他繼續說下去，「Hey hey hey，你在說什麼，我不允許你這樣。聽著，我愛你，知道嗎，沒有什麼能阻止我們在一起，死亡也不能。」

「我們還有很多路要走Vicky，我們要結婚，要領養小孩，我們要變成那種無聊又煩人的同志夫夫，住在郊區參加鄰居的派對，還有抱怨過高的稅率...」

Viktor聽到這裡忍不住破涕為笑，「我們會嗎？」

「Vicky，I'm not letting go.」Daniel認真注視著那雙總是有些憂鬱的棕色眼睛，「我已經等不及想和你一起變老了。」

Viktor抿嘴，然後用力地點了點頭。

「Now go to sleep.」Daniel在他額頭上親了一口，「因為你的男朋友明天還要起來工作，要知道把你帶回來已經花完了我們所有的積蓄。」

「我們的？」Viktor調笑著問，「你的同事會不會說，Daniel在家里養了一個Boytoy？」

「那就去他們的。」Daniel關掉了床頭燈。

然後，他們相擁而眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我的想象中事情該有的樣子，Lyons一家的對話參考了第四集結尾的劇本，https://www.bbc.co.uk/writersroom/scripts/years-and-years （其實劇本有挺多細節可以發掘的，比如Viktor劇中設定29歲有一個economic學位，Daniel也對他一見鐘情之類的www 不過第四集結尾是真的太讓人難受了（哭
> 
> 寫肉寫到我這個新手司機頭禿，但我jio得無論寫得多好都不如劇里sex scene那麼火辣（真的完全就是porn
> 
> 其實還有很多想寫的劇情，想讓他們結婚領養小孩度過七年之癢中年危機一起當毒舌老年gay blahblahblah但只能靠自己動手實現了唉  
> 可能之後還會寫結婚之類的，想到哪寫哪吧。
> 
> 總之他們值得一個好結局，他們值得。


End file.
